politicsandwarfandomcom-20200215-history
Pythagoras
The Technocratic Socialist Republic of Pythagoras is a growing nation, ruled by Superintendent Jude Connors with an even hand, and known for its state-planned economy,compulsory military service, absence of drug laws, and digital currency. The compassionate, cheerful population enjoy extensive civil rights and enjoy a level of social equality free from the usual accompanying government corruption. Pythagoras is located on the continent of Asia. It's provisional government is an centralized Autocracy with very liberal social policies. Economically, the nation favors far left wing policies. The official currency of Pythagoras is the Bitcoin. Crime, especially youth-related, is totally unknown, thanks to a well-funded police force and progressive social policies in education and welfare. Pythagoras's national animal is the Python, which frolics freely in the nation's many lush forests. History The Technocratic Socialist Republic of Pythagoras was established when Superintendent Jude Connors established a provisional technocratic, socialist government after a revolution caused the removal of the Kim Dynasty in what was known as the Democratic People's Republic of Korea. Military Campaigns The Alphabet War On September 8, 2015; Pythagoras and a coalition of nations from The Knights Radiant attacked the Republic of Alphabet. This alliance-sponsored campaign was launched as a result of King Abraham Africanus's raid on The Knights Radiant member, The Empire of Dealin. Pythagoras achieved multiple immense triumphs resulting in the immediate surrender of Republic of Alphabet. Republic of Alphabet surrendered and was changed to the beige color. The Albanac War On September 8, 2015; Pythagoras and a coalition of nations from The Knights Radiant attacked the New Advent Of Albana. Albana surrendered and was changed to the beige color. Government The provisional government is a technocratic socialist autocracy with Jude Connors as Head of State. It is difficult to tell where the omnipresent government stops and the rest of society begins, but it juggles the competing demands of Technological Advancement, Defense, Social Progress, and Expansion. It meets to discuss matters of state in the capital city of Plutopolis. The average income tax rate is 41%, growing progressively higher for the wealthy.. The nation is aligned with The Knights Radiant alliance. Politics Pythagoras functions as a highly centralized, single-party republic. According to its 2015 Articles of Federation, it is a self-described revolutionary and socialist state. The unicameral Socialist Technocratic Assembly (STA) is the highest organ of state authority and holds the legislative power. Its members are elected by universal suffrage. Members of the STA take part in the activities of the legislature: pass laws, establish domestic and foreign policies, appoint members of the mamagement, and review and approve the state economic plan. Economy and Industry The growing Pythagorian economy is driven entirely by a combination of government and state-owned industry, with private enterprise illegal. The industrial sector, which is broadly diversified, is led by the Door-to-door Marijuana Sales industry, with major contributions from Iron Mining, Oil Drilling, and Beef-Based Agriculture. Income is distributed evenly, causing practically no difference between the richest and poorest citizens. Military and Education The People's Army of Pythagoras is the name of the nation's military forces. Military service is compulsory for both men and women upon reaching adulthood. The minimum mandatory enlistment is four years, concurrent with enrollment in the Institute for Advanced Studies. The PAP has five branches: Ground Force, Naval Force, Air Force, Special Operations Force, and Rocket Force, with the Ground Force as the largest. Education is provided free of charge to every citizen. An 18-year free, compulsory cycle of primary,secondary and technological education is provided in more than 27,000 nursery schools, 14,000 kindergartens, 4,800 six-year primary schools, 4,700 six-year secondary schools and the multiple campuses of the Institute of Advanced Studies. Geography Pythagoras occupies the northern portion of the Korean Peninsula. 80% of the nation is composed of mountains and uplands with elevations of 2,000 meters (6,600 ft) or more, separated by deep and narrow valleys. The highest point in Pythagoras is Space Mountain, a volcanic mountain with an elevation of 2,744 meters (9,003 ft) above sea level. Other prominent ranges are the Darqen Range in the extreme northeast and the Superior Mountains, which are located in the north-central part of the country. Mount Hir in the Tailpipe Range is famous for its scenic beauty. The coastal plains are wide in the west and discontinuous in the east. A great majority of the population lives in the plains and lowlands. Forest covers over 70 percent of the country, mostly on steep slopes. The longest river is the Bear River. Climate Pythagoras experiences a combination of continental climate and an oceanic climate, but most of the country experiences a humid continental climate. Winters bring clear weather interspersed with snow storms as a result of northern and northwestern winds that blow from Siberia. Summer tends to be by far the hottest, most humid, and rainiest time of year because of the southern and southeastern monsoon winds that carry moist air from the ocean. Approximately 60% of all precipitation occurs from June to September. Spring and autumn are transitional seasons between summer and winter. The daily average high and low temperatures for Platopolis are −3 and −13 °C (27 and 9 °F) in January and 29 and 20 °C (84 and 68 °F) in August. Category:Nations in Asia